


Easily Embarrassed

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Al always finds a way to embarrass Scorpius.





	Easily Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #2 - _Exposed_ on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I’ll wait all day if I have to, Scor. What do you say? Come to the dance with me?”

The Great Hall buzzed with sound. All around him Scorpius saw people whispering with their friends as they stared openly at him. He felt more exposed than that time Al accidentally spilled rat spleen on his jumper in Potions and didn’t tell him.

Al. Why was the boy always at the root of Scorpius’ most embarrassing moments? His friend gazed steadily up at him, a hopeful smile on his face.

Suddenly, Scorpius saw no reason for his embarrassment.

“Alright then. Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
